Un amour déchu
by La Halfeline
Summary: Après avoir défié le Tout-Puissant, après s'être aimés dans la haine et avoir engendré des monstres, après des siècles de diableries et de peur, Lucifer et Lilith se retrouvent au soir de la saint Valentin 2008.
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour déchu**

_ Par la Halfeline_

Atelier de la Lanterne Fringante de la Saint-Valentin 2008

_Cadeau pour Johnny Coin-Coin_

Sur le pairing imposé : **Lilith/Lucifer**

Avec comme requête : **Après avoir défié le Tout-Puissant, après s'être aimés dans la haine et engendré des monstres, après des siècles de diableries et de peur, Lucifer et Lilith se retrouvent au soir de la saint Valentin 2008. Le monde a changé : la désillusion du XXIème siècle a grandement affaibli les deux êtres de légende. Bientôt, ils cesseront d'exister.  
Les voici seuls, privés de leurs pouvoirs, et le temps leur est compté...**

Lorsque les murs de sa demeure se mirent à trembler, elle sut qu'il était arrivé. Elle n'était pas nerveuse et rougissante comme une stupide oie de seize ans à l'idée de le revoir. Mais prétendre que ces retrouvailles ne lui faisaient aucun effet particulier aurait été foncièrement malhonnête. Après tout ce temps, après ces éruptions de passions et de traîtrises, ces conflits de pouvoir et cette coalition houleuse contre leur ennemi commun, après la défaite et la désunion, ils s'apprêtaient à retrouver un instant le frisson de l'entente immuable qui les accordait tous deux lors de leurs rencontres. A vrai dire, elle espérait surtout parvenir à se montrer à la hauteur, à conserver la suprématie fascinante qui jetait toutes les créatures mâles à ses genoux, et lui avait permis de ne jamais perdre la face devant lui. Elle doutait d'en avoir encore la force. Lui était puant de confiance en soi, et tellement pétri de cynisme que leur situation actuelle devait probablement le faire rire à gorge déployée. Elle avait un peu plus d'estime pour elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas disparaître avec la pureté du monde.

- Mère, faut-il aller ouvrir la trappe ?

Elle leva les yeux, pour trouver l'un de ses petits attendant sur le seuil de sa chambre. Elle quitta sa couche et le fit déguerpir d'une claque sèche sur le derrière.

- Vas-y, cher enfant, tu seras mignon.

Le jeune mâle se précipita dans la galerie descendante sans demander son reste, frétillant d'excitation. Avant de le suivre, elle tâcha de reprendre une contenance parfaite. Elle s'ébroua, faisant frissonner son corps de haut en bas pour en chasser la tension, et pressa quelques instants un doigt entre ses jambes, pour calmer les battements de son sexe. Elle déplia ensuite ses ailes pour se laisser choir en doux vol plané jusqu'à la pièce la plus basse de son repaire.

La trappe qui donnait sur le monde souterrain était déjà béante lorsqu'elle y parvint, et une fumée épaisse, brûlante et sulfureuse avait envahi l'atmosphère. Autour d'elle, ses enfants étaient comme fous. La plupart étaient crispés comme de petits animaux aux abois, leurs yeux exorbités braqués sur la forme imposante qui s'extirpait de l'orifice au milieu des vapeurs anthracites qui prenaient à la gorge ; les plus hardis saluaient le nouveau venu de glapissements hystériques, et plusieurs petites femelles se frottaient fébrilement contre des rochers. Sa progéniture ne saurait décidément jamais se tenir, songea-t-elle en battant délicatement des ailes pour se poser avec élégance.

- Salut, Lucifer ! lança-t-elle sur un ton à la fois solennel et légèrement ironique.

Deux sabots fendus claquèrent sur le sol de pierre. Une grande silhouette hybride se dressa face à elle, et la fumée se dissipa peu à peu. Les indispensables cornes, tortues et annelées comme celles des gazelles, sortaient d'une fourrure bouclée et hirsute, pour surmonter un faciès étiré par un sourire grimaçant, et terminé par un bouc. Le tronc était de constitution assez fine mais bien faite, et envahi d'un poil roussi abondant surtout sur l'échine. L'implantation linéale du pelage qui courait sur son dos se terminait en une queue touffue, et sur le devant un phallus immuable se dressait toujours fièrement.

- Salut à toi, ma chère petite escarbille !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour reprocher à Dieu de se laisser humilier par un être aussi léger. Elle, vous ne la verrez jamais comme il la voit. Lucifer la perçoit dans son essence, sans verni charnel, dans toute l'horreur de sa beauté. C'est précisément pour cela qu'il n'est pas insensible à ses charmes. Des seins, des chattes et des culs, il a eu l'occasion d'en voir de toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les âges à travers des siècles et des siècles. Vous, vous devrez vous en contenter, et tenter – tenter seulement, vous est-il possible d'y réellement parvenir ? – d'imaginer la créature terrestre qui comblerait le plus animal de vos désirs, et ce en la moindre parcelle de son enveloppe charnelle. Imaginez l'être féminin qui vous jetterait dans une telle excitation des sens que vous ne songeriez qu'à le culbuter sur le talus à l'instant même où il passerait à votre portée. Vous seriez allongé raide et vidé de votre fluide vital en quatre coups de cul, évidemment, mais il ne sert à rien que vous soyez prévenus : si vous le rencontrez, il ne vous viendra même pas à l'idée de vous contrôler. Quoi qu'il en soit, profitez de l'individualité que vous confère votre vision de mortel, et laissez au plus Malin le privilège de la saisir dans son identité propre.

Il lui prit la main pour la baiser avec une révérence exagérée, et en profita pour lever sur elle un regard concupiscent.

- Voilà qui faisait longtemps…

- Sans doute, répondit-elle en affectant une certaine lassitude. J'ai pensé qu'il était le moment ou jamais pour nous de nous entretenir.

- Certainement, ma reine. Je trouve du reste tout à fait charmante et pittoresque cette initiative que tu as eue : m'inviter en ce jour très spécial du calendrier grégorien, on ne m'aura jamais rien proposé d'aussi émouvant.

- Oui, je trouve à vrai dire que cela illustre à merveille la désagrégation des valeurs qui infecte le vaste monde depuis quelques années.

- La désagrégation des valeurs, ma chère, enfin ! Est-il besoin de prendre un ton aussi tragi-comique le soir de nos retrouvailles galantes ?

Sur ce, Lucifer claqua des doigts et appela :

- Les garçons, voulez-vous amener les présents à l'intention de la Première Dame ?

A ces mots, la trappe se mit à vomir un grouillis de diablotins aussi velus que leur maître, portant chacun un panier rempli de petites choses luisantes, de différentes couleurs et difficilement identifiables.

- Voilà de quoi consoler cette macabre mine, mon escarbille. Après tout, nous sommes là pour faire la fête, pas récriminer comme deux vieux cons, décréta Lucifer en tripotant lestement les cheveux de son hôtesse.

- Des fœtus confits ! Quelle délicate attention… apprécia-t-elle en saisissant l'une des petites formes recroquevillées dans les paniers. Mais dis-moi, où as-tu dégoté cette marchandise ? Tu fais de la contrebande de masse dans le but de m'impressionner ou le monde est devenu à ce point corrompu que de nos jours les mômes s'astiquent déjà le nougat dans le ventre de Maman ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, depuis que ce trou-du-cul qu'ils ont pris comme Souverain Pontife a décrété un matin que les limbes n'avaient jamais existé, je me retrouve avec des morts-nés à ne plus savoir qu'en foutre. J'ai songé qu'il y aurait au moins quelqu'un qui saurait les apprécier à leur juste valeur…

- Eh bien merci à l'infaillibilité papale. C'est agréable de recevoir pour une fois un cadeau de goût. Les as-tu cuisiné toi-même avec amour ?

Lucifer fit la moue en retroussant les naseaux.

- Va donc faire ce que tu fais le mieux, succube. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à développer…

Elle sourit, avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et de l'attirer rudement contre elle.

- Ne fais pas la tête, mon très cher, je suis très touchée… déclara-t-elle d'une voix coulante en glissant son bas-ventre contre la verge diabolique.

Lucifer se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et elle sourit, enjouée.

- Allez donc mettre ces délicieuses friandises au garde-manger, vous autres, lança-t-elle aux diablotins qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux confits de lubricité. Les enfants, montrez-leur le chemin. Quant à toi, suis-moi : nous allons passer dans une pièce un peu plus chaleureuse, j'ai à deviser avec toi de choses importantes.

- Ma reine, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver ! protesta-t-il en glissant les mains sur la cambrure de sa croupe.

- Diable, un temps pour tout ! trancha-t-elle en se retirant. Je te l'avoue, je suis d'une humeur un brin soucieuse ces derniers temps.

- Ca ne m'étonne guère. Je le serais aussi si mon plafond donnait directement sur le plancher océanique, déclara Maître Belzébuth en scrutant anxieusement la grande voûte de pierre qui coiffait la salle.

- L'objet de mon inquiétude est sans commune mesure. Lucifer, n'as-tu pas remarqué un vaste dérèglement dans le monde depuis quelques décennies ? C'est comme si le péché voyait son espace d'expression réduit comme une peau de chagrin à mesure que les années…

- Nom de Dieu, succube, veux-tu bien empêcher tes rejetons de troncher mes serviteurs, s'il te plait ? s'exclama le pauvre diable à la vue d'un incube et d'un diablotin s'adonnant frénétiquement aux plaisirs sodomites.

- Tes petites catins ne demandent que ça, mon pauvre ami… soupira-t-elle, agacée par le manque d'attention de son invité. Laisse-les s'amuser et allons nous asseoir.

Elle le conduisit dans un salon plus agréable, où ils purent profiter de luxueux sièges, et où des incubes leurs servirent un verre des immondices les plus raffinés.

- Je t'écoute, mon escarbille. Tu évoquais la place du péché dans le monde des hommes, s'il m'en souvient bien.

- C'est exact. En vérité, Lucifer, le monde est cul par dessus tête depuis un demi siècle.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en sirotant son breuvage de sang et de pus. Je trouve au contraire qu'il ne s'est jamais mieux porté.

- Tu dis cela parce que les mortels sombrent en masse dans le désir de connaissance, la désillusion et la recherche du plaisir. Mais justement, considère que le phénomène prend ces temps-ci une telle ampleur qu'il pourrait bien nous coûter notre rôle dans l'équilibre du monde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous sommes en train de l'emporter, ma chère ! Quel est donc ce raisonnement absurde qui te fait croire que la corruption globale met en danger notre souveraineté ?

- Songe que notre nature nous pousse à pourrir tout ce que nous touchons. Je m'interroge : que ferons-nous lorsqu'il ne restera plus rien de pur et d'intègre parmi les hommes ? Nous n'aurons plus de raison d'être.

- Foutaises ! dénigra Satan. Tant qu'il y aura de la liberté, il restera suffisamment d'individus pour décider qu'il serait intéressant de se ligaturer tous les orifices du corps et de s'adonner à de petits rituels pour prier un père universel. Ces connards sont tous de grands enfants !

- Crois-tu ? Pour l'heure la liberté humaine s'est surtout manifestée par une décadence exponentielle. Adam, cette petite bite, commence par croquer le fruit défendu, et maintenant les femmes se débrouillent pour baiser en toute impunité sans risquer d'être bénies par l'arrivée d'un chiard. Avoue que nous avons atteint des sommets ! Que leur reste-t-il encore à détourner parmi les pièges que Dieu leur a tendu au sein de l'existence terrestre ?

- Il y aura toujours à détourner, mon escarbille. Le monde roule, il ne reste pas immobile. Dieu finit toujours par mettre au point ses petites contre-attaques mesquines. Tiens, vois comment il a puni ceux qui préféraient partager leur joujou avec les autres mâles. D'accord, les hommes sont là aussi parvenu à faire capoter la perfidie, mais il ne s'agit que de te montrer une chose : le tout-puissant est plein de ressources, il trouvera toujours moyen de freiner les avancées de ses enfants, et de s'arranger pour qu'il reste sur Terre suffisamment de désespérés pour qu'il s'assure un cheptel de fidèles.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a été le premier à l'abandonner, tu as une grande confiance en lui, je trouve.

- Il est omnipotent, ma reine, ne l'oublie pas. Je l'ai quitté parce qu'on ne s'amusait pas avec lui.

Sur ce, Lucifer éclata d'un rire franc. Elle considéra son faciès grimaçant d'hilarité, et esquissa un léger sourire : il n'avait pas changé. La Maîtresse des lieux posa son verre sur la table basse soutenue par quatre serpents de bronze – un présent que Caen lui avait offert jadis après avoir bu son sang et s'être fait baiser d'importance dans tous les sens du terme – et elle resta songeuse jusqu'à ce que le diable ait fini de faire le malin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je l'avais promis à l'époque... croyez-le ou pas, je l'ai fait. Voici la suite et fin de cette petite fic qui, disons-le, se terminait vraiment en queue de poisson. C'est un peu plus court mais dans la continuité du début, c'est-à-dire dérisoire et de mauvais goût, assaisonné de quelques irritations de saison. Bon appétit !_

* * *

- Mais alors… que devons-nous attendre au juste de cette joute sans fin ? Je n'avais jamais eu à me poser la question jusqu'alors mais, à présent que nous voilà en position de force et que tu prétends que nous n'en viendrons pourtant jamais à bout, je trouve que la situation a quelque chose du tonneau des danaïdes…

- Ah, ces pauvres danaïdes… tellement pleines de bonne volonté, pourtant. C'est tout bonnement increvable ! glorifia le Démon en sifflant le contenu de son verre avec une exhalation de satisfaction obscène. Cela étant dit, je crois que tu ne places pas le but là où il se trouve. Le but, ô Vile Exquise, ne fera que croître en valeur à mesure du temps. Il ne s'agit pas de sucer toute la pureté du monde comme tes bambins sucent le foutre vital l'issue, comme tu l'as anticipé à juste titre, ne pourrait que nous en être conceptuellement fatale ! J'me fais pape, le jour où ça arrive, tiens !

Il agrippa brusquement l'incube le plus proche de lui et le carra dans son giron roussi pour gronder à son oreille.

- Mon verre est vide, petit écervelé. T'es-tu onanisé à ce point que tu n'y vois plus clair ?

Lilith sourit de voir son fils trembler comme une feuille morte sous l'ouragan, faisant grelotter dans ses spasmes le vase à long col que Satan lui prit bientôt des mains.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, tu seras mon échanson. Ce sera plus commode… l'intronisa-t-il en forçant le calice à ses lèvres avant de téter les liquides immondices directement à sa bouche.

- Tu te disperses, Bête à cornes, tu te disperses… avertit-elle en voyant l'ardeur du diable muer les tremblotements de son rejeton en incoercibles frissons qui firent papillonner fébrilement ses ailes.

- Tu as de trop beaux enfants… On doit te le dire souvent, j'imagine… lui reprocha Lucifer en levant le nez du minois de l'incube pour lui lancer une œillade de bourgeoise prude.

- Tu as surtout toujours eu le sempiternel défaut de manquer d'unité, tu ne crois pas, _diabolo_ ? lança-t-elle avant de claquer des doigts à l'intention d'un diablotin qui passait chargé d'un panier d'avortons.

La bestiole s'approcha, la queue entre les jambes, et lui présenta la corbeille avec de petits cliquetis humides de fascination. Lilith s'empara d'un fœtus enrobé de coulis rougeâtre et tira sur la finesse de la peau inachevée pour l'ouvrir aussi facilement que l'on eût écarté du film alimentaire.

- Nous savons tous deux ce que c'est de ne pas se cantonner au statut d'appendice, après tout… Diantre, c'est ce qui fait que nous ne sommes pas les putains de dieu ! claironna-t-il avec un coup de poing joyeux sur le bras de son fauteuil.

Entre temps, la Première Femme avait trouvé l'ébauche d'intestin et s'était mis à en suçoter anxieusement l'extrémité. Belzébuth reprit :

- Pour en revenir à nos blancs moutons, très chère, il s'agit, _stricto sensu_, de corrompre le plus possible, point final. A mesure que nous gagnerons du terrain, paradoxalement, chaque pas en avant deviendra plus difficile car nous devrons faire face à un repli intégriste qui se constituera par peur du débordement de notre pouvoir.

- Chaque victoire n'aura donc que plus de prix que la précédente… réalisa-t-elle.

Le diable se pencha, faisant choir l'incube qu'il avait sur les genoux.

- Exactement !

- Il n'y aurait donc pas de fins à atteindre… sinon celles de mettre à genoux les vertus les plus rigoristes ! se ragaillardit la Mère des démons. Les buts de notre existence sont bel et bien les nôtres, pas ceux d'un quelconque absolu. Nous devons pouvoir brandir la fleur du plus dévot, juste pour le plaisir d'en chiper la suzeraineté à dieu ! Mesquin et infantile… ça ne m'étonne guère que tu l'aies vite compris. Ca me plait !

Sur ce, elle se mit enfin à mordre à belles dents dans les viscères fœtales, soudain libérée d'une sourde angoisse funeste qui avait commencé à la ronger petit à petit.

Lucifer se renfonça dans son fauteuil il sourit tendrement de voir la joie et l'avidité rageuses de retour chez l'amie qu'il chérissait tant il n'en accueillit qu'avec plus de béatitude les sollicitations de son échanson déchu qui s'était mis à le gamahucher avec une déférence prudente.

- J'ai décidément bien fait de te convier ici ce soir… Tu n'as pas changé, et dire que c'est ta foi qui te porte ! s'amusa la démoniaque impératrice, la bouche pleine.

- Que te dire, mon escarbille ? Je sais comment ça raisonne, là-haut, j'y suis resté plus longtemps que toi, dit le diable en levant avec veulerie un doigt griffu en direction du ciel.

Lilith lâcha par les naseaux un bronchement de mépris.

- J'ignore comment tu as pu supporter cet aréopage de petites mouettes sans queue qui trouvent pourtant moyen de te baiser à longueur de journées, en te demandant en plus d'en être reconnaissant ! Bon dieu, trois d'entre eux sont venus me pomper l'air jusque sur les rivages de la Mer Rouge, c'est tout de même une plaie !

Dans son emportement, elle cracha une glaire bouillante sur un autre diablotin qui l'épiait, racorni le long d'un mur. Satan haussa une épaule et leva au ciel des yeux complaisants, tout en enfouissant une main dans les cheveux de l'incube.

- A ce sujet, il y en a d'autres qui se pompent l'air sur les rivages de la Mer Rouge, en ce moment. As-tu vu ? demanda-t-il, la gourmandise embrumant sa voix.

- En effet ! Tu dois te régaler, je sais que tu raffoles des juifs et des musulmans…

- Oui, le problème est que la plupart arrivent directement chez le voisin du dessus, déplora tristement le Démon. Ils ont tendance à être beaucoup moins hypocrites avec leur religion que ces couilles molles de chrétiens, dans ces contrées-là. La guerre est la santé de la foi, en vérité… En revanche, le régime nazi, ça c'était une réussite ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de juifs qui ont renié le dieu qui les avait pourtant si paternellement choisis pour constituer le peuple supérieur…

- Il avait certes une singulière façon de le leur signifier…

- Comme le disent les petites gens : « ne pas tenter le diable »… Et comme le dit Oscar : « le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation est d'y céder »… Je n'ai pas résisté à forcer un peu l'ironie du sort, confessa Maître Belzébuth en raffermissant sa prise avec une certaine autosatisfaction.

Lilith engouffra l'épaisseur ovoïde du jeune crâne, agréablement lubrifiée par la gelée de groseille et de lymphe de vierge mâle.

- Cette ordure de dieu t'a quand même envoyé ceux qui avaient perdu la foi, après les avoir laissé aller au casse-pipe par wagons entiers ?

- Certains n'avaient jamais cru en lui et, hélas, ont payé par la race. Dommage collatéral… Mais pour le reste oui da, ma chère, ils ont droit à une seconde fournée ! lança Lucifer avant de se tordre de rire, l'un de ses sabots tambourinant sur la table basse de bronze.

Tout sourire, Lilith haussa les épaules.

- Après tout, il a bien laissé son propre rejeton endurer mille morts sur un instrument de torture et érigé le tout en symbole à idolâtrer… et après c'est moi que les anges et les cons vont qualifier de perverse ! … Et de mauvaise mère, avec ça !

- Oooh de toute façon, ils sont mieux ici que là-haut, soupira-t-il en tentant de calmer ses râles d'hilarité. Seuls les barbus ont le droit de se farcir des houris et des éphèbes une fois au paradis, alors autant qu'ils s'amusent un peu chez moi.

- Des vierges femelles, certainement, mais des éphèbes ? As-tu perdu le sens commun ? Les musulmans ont le devoir de mettre à mort les sodomites ! s'exclama-t-elle en se faisant resservir du pus sanguinolent par un autre de ses petits, qui contemplait son frère avec envie.

- Mon escarbille, je te l'affirme : le Coran leur ordonne d'occire ceux qui pratiquent la sodomie sur terre mais c'est avec la promesse de pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie s'ils vont au paradis. Je te demande un peu ! Comme si cela ne s'enculait pas de partout, chez nous ! Pas vrai, les garçons ? lança-t-il dans un mouvement d'indignation à l'adresse de ses serviteurs.

Un chœur de gargouillis exaltés lui répondit allègrement. Lilith ricana de bon cœur.

- Ah, ils préfèrent sans doute les angéliques petits culs potelés et pré-pubères à l'ardent calibre de Bélial… Quels pédés, ces musulmans…

- On ne saurait affirmer le contraire, approuva le diable qui retenait à présent des deux mains la tête de l'incube dans son giron roussi.

- C'est toujours la même chose : qu'ont les femmes à espérer de leur paradis ? Y aura-t-il de beaux étalons et de jeunes et jolis puceaux pour leur ouvrir les bras de dieu ? Des queues de cerises ! Voilà pourquoi je me donne tant de mal ! Il y a si peu de temps à perdre que je dois parfois leur consacrer tout un incube – ou un succube – en quasi-permanence ! En vérité, point ne doit-on s'étonner que le voile intégral se répande comme traînée de poudre !

Lucifer plissa les paupières sous les grandes orbes absinthe de ses yeux.

- Non… lâcha-t-il lentement, à la fois incrédule, ébahi et surexcité d'avance.

- Diable, je te le jure devant dieu.

- … Foutre, ma reine, tu es un génie ! proclama-t-il en lâchant l'incube qu'il avait entre les pattes pour applaudir à tout rompre.

Puis, tout ébaudi, il se pencha sur lui pour demander :

- As-tu déjà fait semblable chose sous couvert d'un voile pudique, fiston ?

Le petit démon cessa sa succion pour répondre, fiérot :

- Oui, mon Seigneur.

- Ventre-saint-Gris ! En plein jour, comme ça ?

- Oui, mon Seigneur. J'honore ma Mère et je n'ai peur de rien… déclara l'incube en se hissant langoureusement à califourchon sur le giron du diable, qui se trouva charmé par son impertinence caressante.

- Justement, à ce propos, tu t'es bien amusé, laisses-en un peu pour Maman, ordonna alors Lilith en s'avançant.

- Mère… protesta la créature.

La reine déploya vivement ses ailes et le morigéna dans un grondement bas.

- Allons, pas d'indocilité devant les invités. N'oublie pas que je dois manger une centaine d'entre vous chaque jour. Il serait dommage que le sort tombe sur toi…

L'incube se replia sans broncher et, amusé du spectacle, Lucifer lança :

- Que suis-je, au juste, une simple proie ? Sais-tu que tu as affaire à non moins que le Diable en personne, succube ?

L'intéressée se contenta de l'enjamber en réponse.

- La seule proie que je puisse me taper encore et encore… Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que cela ne te confère pas un rang singulier à mes yeux.

- Je suis persuadé que cela finirait par nouer quelque sorte d'attachement en ton for intérieur… La Saint-Valentin, tout de même… persiffla Satan en caressant du bout de la queue la fleur du Mal.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer avant de dire quelque chose d'encore plus con, conclut Lilith en annexant la place que son rejeton lui avait gardée au chaud.


End file.
